When worlds collide
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: What do you get when you mix, Zelda, Lord of the rings, pokemon, spiderman, x-men, final fantasy 8 , a lot of mouantain dew? A mad house of characters at each others Throat
1. a mad house

It started as any normal day should, but something felt weird. Amy could feel it in the air. It has only been three days since she graduated high school and was extremely bored. She would go some place if she had a car. Or maybe even go for a walk. But the truth is she was just bored.  
  
Now Amy wasn't very pretty, she had light dishwater blond hair, an odd completion maid up of farmer tans and white legs. She was not fat but she wasn't skinny either. She wore glasses and had a small acne problem. Some days it was clear others she had a few bad spots.  
  
She had a few game systems, and a lot of movies, a few comic books and a lot of books. Her favorite one were mainly Final fantasy VIII, she only like one pokemon, mainly because she felt sorry for it, Mew-Two seamed like an ok guy if you think about him a little. She enjoyed x-men, Spiderman and lord of the rings. One of her other favorite books were the Animorphs, she started reading them in the fifth grade and couldn't convince her self she was too old for it, or any of the other things she liked.  
  
Back to the story, the day started out normal and boring Amy had just woke up when she heard the dogs bark as thou someone was walking into the driveway. After you live in the country for eight years you get to know the dog barks and what they mean.  
  
Amy got up and threw on some clothes, all the while wondering why any one would be coming to her home, it was the only one for miles around. She lived so far from town the busses wouldn't even pick her up.  
  
When Amy was dressed (A pair of pajama pants and a white tee that maid her chest look big) she ran to the door, it was fun to open it before the person had a chance to knock. It scared them like the house was haunted or something. Only this time it was Amy's turn to be scared.  
  
Standing in the door way was an Elf. After another glance Amy recognized him as Legoles from lord of the rings. Suddenly a cold chill ran down her spine as she thought she must have wone some contest and Orlando Bloom was hear to congratulate her.  
  
The two just stood there looking each other over, finally it was Legoles who talked "It is rude to make a guest wait at the door."  
  
Amy jumped at his voice " Sorry I guess Im still asleap, come in and make youre self at home."  
  
Legoles smiled and came in Amy shut the door behind them and followed Legoles. HE choose a big leather recliner and sat in it. Amy sat on the couch and looked at him. " So what is the contest I have won?"  
  
"Contest, I was hopeing you could tell me why I was here?"  
  
"Your not Orlando Bloom?"  
  
"No, I am Legolas Greenleaf,.  
  
"Prince of Mirkwood.. Yeah I know, Look if your gona play some character from a movie then at least tell me your real name."  
  
The look on Legoless face was enough to kill Amy, It was then she knew she was dealing with a psychopath out to kill her, maybe even, no she couldn't even think about it. Suddenly another knocks at the door brook her thoughts. She was glad someone was at the door she couldn't stand having a psychopath in her home.  
  
Amy got up to open the door but instead it opened on its own. A head with semi long brown hair looked in thru the door. He had on a leather jacket and was holding a gunblade ready for an attack; behind him was a woman with A long blue sleeveless duster. Amy couldn't handle any more weird people her system was overloaded and she fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
When she opened her eyes again the woman was patting her face with a cool washcloth. Amy sat up so quick the woman jumped back and gave a surprised gasp.  
  
Amy looked around and to her surprise there was more people. And all of them were eighter from a game, a comic or a movie.  
  
"Look, my home is not where the Cosplay festival is held, I don't know if you all were miss directed or what but every body is going to have to leave."  
  
It was spider man who answered her " We do seam to be lost, but we are not cosplayers, we are the real deal, brought from our world into yours."  
  
Amy was a little peeved by now. Spider man was in her front room as well as Squall, Rinoa, Legoles, Link, and sure enough there was another knock at the door.  
  
Amy got up before any body ells was at the door and opened it.  
  
"ALL RIGHT WHO BROUGHT ME HERE!"  
  
It was Wolverine and he didn't look too happy. He had his claws out and was ready to attack. Squall must have thought it was a threat because he pushed Amy out of the way and held up his gun blade.  
  
"We all were brought here, there is no need for violence, but if that's what you wont then you will get plenty of it with me, and trust me this gunblade is more then it looks."  
  
"Well, bub, see these," wolverine held up his claws to be sure Squall saw them, "There is more to these then you think as well." He then pulled them back in. What was left of them were six bloody slits in his skin.  
  
Squall still wasn't sure of this new arrival but let him in anyways. Squall then turned to Amy and smiled. Then he two turned to follow the rest of the people.  
  
When Amy looked at every body she realized maybe spider man was right. Wolverine was the real deal and so was squall. She then remembered her talk with Legoles and felt like an idiot. She looked for him and saw he was still seated in the leather chair. She walked over to him and gave a little cough to let him know she was there. With so many people in one room it got a little noisy.  
  
Legoles looked up at her and smiled. Apparently already forgave her. " Sorry for the way I acted earlier."  
  
"Lle hanta"  
  
"Wait let me think, that's elfish, what does it mean, hold on a minute my brother gave me a book of elfish translations,"  
  
Amy ran to he room and got the book. She returned and Legoles was now very interested in what Amy was doing. " You know the Elfish language can never be translated from human text.."  
  
"Lle hanta means thank you."  
  
"How did you, where did you say you got that book?"  
  
"Have you not been listening to anything these people been saying?"  
  
"Yes but it is very hard to believe."  
  
Amy knew this might be a mistake, but felt It would help. She got up and went over to the TV. She looked throe her dvd collection and found what she was looking for. It was the special edition of lord of the rings. Bonus footage and all. She turned to TV on and the Dvd player and put the movie in and hit play. When she looked over to Legoles he was watching the TV. Then she heard the familure start up of the movie. When the first battle of the ring started his jaw dropped and he looked as if he was about to faint.  
  
"If my eyes do not deceive me that is lord elrond ..."  
  
Amy never saw a grown man faint before. She thought Legoles could handle it but when Sourmon was shown he let out a scream of terror and fell to the floor from shear terror.  
  
Amy ran over to him and so did Rinoa. The other man just laughed at him and let the girls help Legoles back into the chair.  
  
"He is so light, does he eat?" Rinoa was tending to a cut Legoles got from his fall.  
  
"He is an elf, this movie, well book I should say is where he is from."  
  
Amy picked up the remote and skipped it forward.  
  
"See he is not weak, he is very good with the arrow."  
  
Wolverine just smirked and light up a cigarette. Amy walked over to him and took the thing from him. "Pleas don't smoke in my home, I am allergic to it."  
  
Wolverine gave her one look and smiled. " So, you have little movies for all of us?"  
  
Amy smiled and went back to the TV. She took out the Lord of the rings dvd and turned it off. She then switched the connections to the Vcr and found X- Men. It wasn't rewound but Amy knew right where the movie was at. She put it in and hit play. It was where he was having nightmare and Rogue was wondering into his room.  
  
"NO, STOP IT, I DON'T WONT TO SEE THIS!"  
  
to late rogue was struck and all saw what he did. Squall tightened his grip on his gun blade, Rinoa gasp, and Spiderman jumped from the sudden shock. Then they saw how she acquired his healing factor and healed her self. Amy turned it off with the remote.  
  
" I never meant to hurt her, she just didn't know nor did I know what was going to happen that night. Of course she's grown up now, She's quite the x- woman if you ask me."  
  
It was then Amy noticed how hot the room was getting with all the extra people in the room.  
  
"Hay Every body, lets go out side and get some fresh air."  
  
"Im all for that!" Spider man Walked over to the door and opened it. And every body filed out after him. Legoles and Amy were the last.  
  
"I feel so foolish, I never fell ill like that before."  
  
"Don't worry, it was my fault I shouldn't have showed you that."  
  
When they were out side Squall and Link were Horsing around and play sword fighting. Wolverine had lit another cigarette and was sitting in a recling camping chair. Spiderman was showing Rinoa how he uses his Web slinger and Legoles was over with one of Amy's horses. No one noticed when Amy was enveloped by a Blue light.  
  
Only when she screamed from pain did any one look in her direction. It was too late whatever it was that hade her wasn't letting go now.  
  
The blue light was changing her body and it felt as if fish hooks were being put into every square inch of her body and was being pulled in every direction. Then just as soon as it happened it stopped. BY now every one was around Amy trying to find a way to get her out of the blue fire.  
  
With a sudden flash it was gone. And so was Amy. In her place was a Woman. She was beautiful and fully clothed. Her hair was blue and her skin was a metallic blue. When she opened her eyes they had a faint red glow to them. "What happened, Why are you all staring at me,!" Amy didn't know why all the people were staring at her and she didn't like it. It was Link who reached out and tuched her face.  
  
"Your so cold, what did you do to your self?"  
  
Amy put her hand up to her face but didn't feel cold to her. She looked at her hand and saw what color it was. She then grabbed a piece of her hair and saw it too was blue. What did happen to her? As far as she knew she was a normal person like another.  
  
"Big whop, so she's blue, I know about three other people who are blue as well. And trust me all three of them are just as annoying as the first" wolverine stepped away from the group and light another cigarette. Suddenly Amy looked up and saw something coming straight at her house. She had only a few seconds before a new pain shot throe her body. He back suddenly felt as thou it was being ripped open and ice cold knives were being twisted and thrusted into her shoulder blades. Then she felt it; two massive wings just popped out of her back like wolverines claws from his hands.  
  
When she looked back up the thing that was falling was screaming. Still a little shaken from the pain she flexed them out and to her amazement it was no effort to lift her self off the ground. She flew up to the falling ball and realized at once it was Mew -two. He wasn't screaming with his mouth but with his thoughts.  
  
Amy effortlessly caught him from the sky and she two was suddenly thrusted to the ground. Her wings had nearly stopped the decent but had only slowed them to a softer fall. With a soft thud they landed and Amy let go of Mew- two. He seamed a bit shaky but was not out for the count.  
  
He looked up at Amy and saw how she wrapped her wings around her body, much like a gargoyle.  
  
"No, I am a human, at least I think."  
  
Amy noticed she was very far from her home and knew the others would be searching for her.  
  
"Will you follow me to my home, I have some friends that if I don't get back they might start looking for me."  
  
I  
  
Amy only gave a flick of her wings and was off the ground, beside her was mew-two flying with his telepathic powers.  
  
They finally made there way to Amy's home. It was starting to get dark and the yard light was starting to hum. When every one saw Amy they began to point at her and Mew-two.  
  
"There she is, and that thing from the sky is with her."  
  
When they landed Rinoa was cooing over Mew-two about how cute he was. Squall took one look at him and smiled " You call that a GF, you should see my carbuncle has cuter then that."  
  
Wolverine started laughing at squall for using the word cute. Squall narrowed his eyes then a mischievous grin surfside. Rinoa knew that grin all to well and she started pulling every one she could back. Squall looked at wolverine. " If I can scare you will you give me your respect?"  
  
"Give a teen wanabe respect? I would rather fight a demon from hell."  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
Squalls eyes became opaque as he searched his mind for a well-known GF. Suddenly he screamed out "HELL FIRE!" it seamed as if his very soul had jumped out of his body and into the very existence of this world. It quickly took shape of IFRIT the Demon of fire.  
  
Squall had only meant to scare wolverine but for some reason he had no control over Ifrit. Rinoa knew this right away. Her eyes went opaque as she quickly searched her mind for her favorite GF. The best thing of all was Rinoa was the GFs favorite as well. Rinoa didn't have to call upon her she simply knew what to do and how Rinoa wonted it executed.  
  
Shiva Formed from the very crystals of space and she grabbed Ifrit by the horns. She then encased the out of control beast in an ice tomb. It was like a wake up call for Ifrit. He quickly melted the ice and he started to listen to squall. Slowly squalls eyes turned to normal and the GF disappeared. Rinoa was starting to regain color in her eyes as well.  
  
"Well bub, you have my respect, only to that Ifrit beast, But you of course could of killed us and that doesn't deserve my respect."  
  
Mew-two had watched all this with great curiosity and was quite amused by the scruff looking guy. He Walked over to him and bowed. " My Name is Mew- two."  
  
Wolverine didn't like the looks of this weird creature but gave him the shadow of a dought. " My name is Logan, now go away and leave me alone."  
  
Suddenly Rinoa let out a scream as a dark figure grabbed her and started to bite her neck. Only to scream in pain it's self. Squall was on it like lightning and stabbed it in the chest. Amy knew immediately the sword wouldn't kill it.  
  
"Spike, is your name Spike?"  
  
Squall had pulled his sword from the things body and grabbed it by the neck. " Yeah, my names Spike, what's it to ya?"  
  
"Because on my command my friend here could kill you a thousand ways and you would of wish he had left you out in the sunlight."  
  
"Ok, you have my attention."  
  
"Squall let him go he wont hurt any one, he hurts anyone he feels there pain as well."  
  
Squall hesitated for a second then he brought his other hand back and let Spike have a good one. "That's for trying to hurt my wife."  
  
"Sorry, you don't have to get all personal about it, I was just trying to.Ill shut up."  
  
Later that night when every one had calmed down about spike they decided to try and figure out why they were here and why Amy's form had changed. Apparently she was some kind of arch angel for whoever she touched she saw all of there sins and then some. She found this out the hard way. When squall finally let go of spike, or rather threw him. He landed on Amy. The moment he touched her skin she saw every person who he killed and saw how deep his love for Buffy really was.  
  
It was a love so deep he almost had a soul, the only thing that kept him from regaining his soul was the fact Buffy kept pushing him away, and every time she did so it broke his spirit.  
  
Now the group was sitting around the large family table getting ready to play a game of cards. The one that didn't wont to play still sat there to watch. Amy had told every one that if they were hungry or thirsty they could help them selves to the fridge. That was a big mistake. Mew-two was the first to find out the effects of a new Mountain dew drink. It was so full of caffeine it was like drinking six at the same time.  
  
Apparently he was thirsty because he drank the whole can. Next thing every one knew he was latterly bouncing off the walls. And every time he tried to talk it was too fast to understand.  
  
Wolverine was laughing the whole time while six people tried to unglue him from the ceiling fan. He was holding tight and it was on high. Even when the power was off he used his telepathy to keep it spinning. Link was about to drink the same thing but Squall took it from him.  
  
If you wont more crazy antics please give me a review. Yes this story is going some place. I just wont to have a little fun with it 


	2. The first villain, beginings awaken

Ok I got to give you a fair warning. I am adding harry potter to the story. I have read the order of the phoenix and I might let some juicy info slip on accident. So as to not spoil the best Harry potter book yet DO NOT READ IF YOU WONT TO SPOIL THE STORY FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX.  
  
Well now that the mountain dew incident was over the party was tired from trying to get him to calm down.  
Squall let a grin cross his face and he gave a little laugh "I wonder what that stuff would do to my GF's?"  
Mew-two looked over at squall and raised his hand. Slowly squall begun to rise a little off his seat.   
Squall just glared at him with a look that could kill. Mew-two just let him drop back down into his seat with a soft thud.  
  
Rinoa was sleeping softly on squall's shoulder before mew-two had floated him. She sat up a little startled but started to giggle when she saw her love floating in the air. She didn't hear what mew-two had told squall but she had a feeling he was a little up set with the purple creature.  
  
Link stood up, walked over to Legolas, and sat down next to him on a folding chair. He may look like a child but he still had the memories of being an adult. Therefore, despite his looks he was just as old as any one in this room. He just gets more time to gain more wisdom.  
"What is your world like? Is not very often I meet some one who is not kokerian or hylain who has elfish ears like mine."  
Legolas looked at the boy and saw that in his eyes this child was no mer child but a man. Children usually have a shine in their eyes that ask you for their love and knowledge. This child didn't have any of these things in his eyes. They looked more battle worn and tired from many nights of restlessness. He looked as if he carried the weight of a thousand lives and suffered the great emotional drain from it. Gaining more wisdom, then any grown man would in a hundred years.  
"I am from middle earth. There we have forests and.."  
"No I mean what are your people like?"  
That took Legolas off guard. He wasn't expecting to give some one a lecture about his family.  
Link knew he had asked a bad question " never mind it is non of my business. Trust me I know how you feel."  
Legolas knew there was more to this boy then meet the eye but he just couldn't say what it was. It was as if he was looking at the one ring Frodo took to Mt doom. Legolas then had a sudden feeling of authority for this child. He felt like it was his duty to care for him as if he was his child. And to do that he had to get his trust first. And to do that he had to find out why this child looked older then his looks.  
Suddenly wolverine sat up and smelt the air. A look of fear crossed his tuff face and Amy knew something was wrong. No sooner had she thought this a loud knock was heard at the door. Wolverine got up to open the door but Amy was ahead of him. She motions him to stay back and out of sight.  
When she opened the door, she was met with the one person she really hated in the x-men universe. It was Magneto. Moreover, the ass wipe was at her door.  
  
"If my eyes do not deceive me you look as if you are a fellow mutant. Will you let an old man in to rest his weary feet?"  
Wolverine walked out from hiding and he let magneto know he was there.  
"Ah I see wolverine is here as well. How is it going old chap. Joints feeling a bit rusty? Been itching to get back at you for all the misery you have caused me. And now you don't have your X-freaks hear to protect you."  
Wolverine looked at magneto but didn't move. Amy realized he was using his powers to hold wolverine back.  
Magneto looked at Amy and smiled "I see you know more about me then I even know, how interesting." "What do you wont Magneto?" Amy said in a low tone.  
"Only to stay here for a night. I will be off tomorrow first thing in the morning."  
Amy glared at him. "If you promise not to cause problems, I will let you stay. But only in the barn."  
Magneto looked a little peeved but didn't say anything. Suddenly wolverine began to scream in pain as magneto begun to pull his bone from his skin. Suddenly mew-two came flying to the door and magneto saw it. Wolverine stopped screaming and he drooped to the ground.  
Magneto looked at the creature with horror and he tried to run away but couldn't move his self.  
"What in the hell are you?" magneto screamed at the Pokemon.  
" I am an experiment gone wrong, humans are such villains in my world. They created me to be the strongest species on that world and you know what?" magneto let out a grunt as he tried to move again " they succeeded. Now if you have any problems with mutant experiments then you must leave the premises. And never return do you under stand me?"  
Magneto let out another grunt as he shook his head yes. Suddenly he went flying through the air into the crisp cold night and was never seen from again for the rest of the night. Spick was sitting on the front porch when this all happened and he was more then curious as to what happened.  
He stood up and went inside what he saw was something he would never for get. The man who had metal on his bones was on the floor in a pool of blood. In some places, his bones were sticking out through his skin and he wasn't moving. The man had to be dead; no one could survive this kind of torture, dead or alive.  
However, to his shock the man got up and Spike could see every wound on the man heal right before his eyes. Spike knew he had to start getting on these people's good sides. So he quickly walked over the man and tried to help him up. Only to feel a lot of pain in his chest. Thank goodness, it wasn't anywhere near his heart. Nevertheless, it hurt.  
"Owe what was that for, I was only trying to help. Bloody basted."  
Spike let the man go and started to walk back to the door but Amy was standing there staring at him. "What you going to stab me too?"  
Amy shook her head and grabbed him by the arm. She had on gloves so that she could touch people and not have to worry about seeing there worst sins. " Don't give me any of your bull shit, now take off your shirt and let me see how badly you're injured."  
Amy had folded her wings around her self and she looked as if she was wearing a feather gown. She had to find a shirt to wear that would not interfere with her wings. It was hard but Rinoa helped her out. Rinoa was a nice woman. Amy could see why Squall loved her so much; she was a true angel with out wings.  
Rinoa told Amy about how she and squall let Quistis and Irvine take over the orphanage by the ocean. While Matron keped an eye on the seed ship for Squall when ever he was gone. Squall knew he couldn't leave it in the hands of Zell or Selphie. They act kind of child like them selves.  
Then Rinoa told Amy about how Irvine and Quistis got married and had a set of twins. Amy was shocked but didn't say anything.  
When finally took off his shirt Amy saw three perfect incisions on the right side of his chest. They were slightly bleeding. Vampires don't normally bleed but Amy knew why he was bleeding. He was on the verge of getting his soul back. In one way that would be good but in another it would be bad.  
Getting a soul would prove once and for all spick really isn't a bad guy. On the other hand, could he really handle the pain and suffering he would endure for all of the people he has killed?  
"Well get the bloody hell on with it."  
Amy was snapped out of her semi trance. She smiled and asked squall to get some bandages. After she bandaged him up he put his shirt back on and sank a little deeper into the chair.  
Amy looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly one in the morning. She then looked around the room and saw many tired faces looking back at her. Some of them were not even looking at her at all. They were looking at the back of their eyelids.  
After some thought and some rearranging of beds. Every one was sound asleep. Except for Amy and spike. Ever since Amy turned into a weird blue thing, she didn't feel the need for sleep or food. She didn't even feel the need to go to the rest room.  
So not to wake any one Spick and Amy quietly left the house and sat out on the porch. "So you always look so blue?" spick said as he sat down in a green camping chair.  
"No, I wasn't always look this. Around about, oh sunset I became this. Before I was a scrawny teen." "look, I know this is just another world but, why am I here, shouldn't Buffy or willow or Angel or hell I don't know. All I know is I am not a hero. And by the looks of all those other people, they are heroes; they have done something great. What have I done that was so great?"  
Amy let a smile play on her lips before answering him "do you wont to know?"  
Spick was quiet for a few seconds then answered. " Yes do entertain me."  
"It's just a theory so don't go getting any wrong ideas. I think the reason you are here is that you are one of the few, if not only, vampire to gain a soul through denied love. The more Buffy pushes you the more you love her and the crazier about her you become, the more human you gain back. That is why when wolverine stabbed you, you bleed."  
Suddenly there was silence as Amy finished her last words. The silence hung like a thick fog. Not a natural silence but the silence you here just before something happens. Then just as the feeling came it was gone. The crickets begun to chirp again, the wind started rustling the leaves. You could hear the little peepers on the small creak in the backfields. It was as if the worlds paused then someone hit play and it continued as if nothing happened.  
"What was that?" Spick said as he stood up looking around for something.  
Amy wasn't looking around she saw what had happened. Four more people were walking up her driveway. Amy squinted her eyes and what she saw she couldn't believe. It was Harry potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione granger, and Professor Dumbledore.  
When they got to the porch Professor gave a deep bow and looked at Amy. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor."  
Spike let out a little laugh "my names Spike.."  
Amy cut him off before he could make a snide remark and Harry Cast a spell on him for disrespecting Dumbledore. "My name is Amy, you are welcome to stay but it's quite crowded in there. I can get some sleeping bags though."  
"No need Amy, I am here to help you. You see Harry his friends and I are here to help you and warn you about a certain some body."  
A chill ran down Amy's spine. She knew she didn't tell him her name. In addition, she read all of the harry potter books and knew who the certain some body was. "How do you know my name?"  
"Because it was I who gathered all the Heroes from all the other worlds and brought them here. And don't you remember me? I am your great grand father." 


	3. Voldmorts Return

Amy let out a gasp as Dumbledore smiled and let out a soft laugh.  
"Sorry I have always wonted to say that. No you are not my granddaughter. Thou I would love to have you as one."  
Amy didn't know whether to let out a sigh of relief of be upset. Spike looked at harry and let out a little laugh. ""So you his brat?"  
Harry gave Spike a look that would have killed him on the spot. "No I am his student. And so is Hermimy and Ron, if you have a problem with it then go away."  
Spike raised up his hands and smiled "no harm don't mate, I was just talking." He then flicked his cigarette, sat down in a green metal chair, and lit another one.  
Amy motioned to the group to sit down but harry hesitated at siting next to spike.  
Spike smiled again " Don't worry I wont bite."  
Amy couldn't help but let a little laugh escape. Harry finally sat down but a little reluctantly.  
After every one was seated Amy looked at the new arrivals and gave a little sigh. "When will this end?"  
Dumbledore looked down then back at Amy "I am afraid it will end when Voldmort is gone from this world. You see he has gathered all the major villains from other worlds and convinced them to join him on a quest to rid their worlds of all heroes once and for all."  
"You mean voldmort is hear in my world now as we speak?"  
"I am afraid so, you see you are the gate way to and from all worlds. Whether you like it or not."  
"Me? But I don't remember seeing him or any one ells."  
"No you wouldn't not in your human form. You are from the same magical world I come from. Only you were created to be a weapon against me."  
"I don't understand, how is it possible?"  
"Please don't interrupt I am trying to explain it as simple as possible. You are voldmort daughter, only he tried to turn you into an evil being meant for destruction. You carry in you the blood of threstives (black horses that have bright red eyes with leathery wings, only people who have seen death can see them.) you also have pixy blood in you, that is why your skin is blue, why he choose pixy blood I will never know. And the most important of all, unicorn blood. That gives you immortality. Meaning you can never.."  
"Die."  
Spike sat up a little and smiled "Looks as if we got a lot in common, what, you and I living for ever and all."  
"Shut up spike." Amy said desperately.  
Dumbledore smiled and continued his speech. " You were created to live on after he dies. You were to continue his evil plans and turn the world into a dark place. However I found you and sent you here to this world. That was my mistake in do that I have opened a New World up for voldmort and he knew it."  
"You said he was my father how can that be if I was not born from him?"  
"Oh but you were. Voldmort had a woman follower agree on carrying you. And while she carried you she drank unicorn blood, threstisis blood and pixy blood, I am sure there was more blood that she was forced to drink but that was all we could find in her system. You see voldmort never got his hands on you I made sure of that. After you were born I sent you here and had a wizrding family raise you. You out lived the wizerding family. Haven't you ever wondered why your mum and dad never came back from work yet?"  
"They were on a business trip, they oh god your right they have been gone for a long time. How long have I been in this world?" "Well days here pass much more quickly then in our made up worlds. So I would have to guess you are at least 100 years old."  
Amy shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe a single word he was saying. "Then why now why is voldmort in my world now?"  
"Because he has found a new way to gain control over our world. He has realized that if he could get the one responsible for writing the books that which we are from then maybe he could convince her through pain to rewright the story to suit his desires."  
"Then why does he need all the other people?"  
"Because he doesn't wont any interference. So in doing so. He has gathered various villains from other story lines and told them about how it would be easy to go and find the authors and force them to change the story."  
"That would be too hard, there is too many versions of one story to just change one."  
Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Do you really believe that? Do you really think that this is where all the stories begin? For all you know we could be the story and in real life our lives never change. You see the human imagination is only a fraction of what the whole universe has in store for us."  
Suddenly there was a scream from Hermimy. When every one looked in the direction she was screaming they saw a skeleton walking towards them. Amy could faintly see a wide grin spread across the face as Hermyme let out another scream.  
Amy didn't scream but she let a smile play across her lips. "Quit screaming its Jack."  
  
Ok people I hope this one got posted right I have been having bad problems with posting my stories. Some of Mew-twos dialogue gets deleted and it sucks. I know its not because of my typing because double checked it and cross referenced it with my own copy. However, I am continuing mostly after the new harry potter book. It makes things easier on me. Therefore, that makes harry at least 15.  
No this is not just harry potter story. My next story will focus on Link and Lagolasses friendship and it will have a little talk between Mew two and Wolverine telling each other there experiences of being experimented on. So good luck enjoys and please don't dog me because of my spelling.  
Also I am up for ideas on how to go about getting every one to London. Yes I am going to have a confrontation with The author of harry potter and all the other authors of the stories. Maybe they might be other then we think them to be. 


End file.
